The ninja world!
by TheAnril
Summary: naruto,sakura,sasuke.live in our world. then suddenly they get in other world were the ninja naruto,sak,sas are died. kanoha find them and what will happen next...can three kids be a reall ninja in not they world..sorry if bad english...
1. The funfair

sorry bad english...

review...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 : FUNFAIR<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was runing in the street, knowing that he is late and his friends are waiting.<p>

'' Naruto we are here'' said girls voice and naruto turned to her. It was Sakura with Sasuke. They are the best his friends after his parents die in that accident in moutants he have his mother necklaces and it is very important to him. And Sasukes parents are died they die in car accident. All sakura's family very well know naruto and sasuke. They are friends from not remembering times...

'' Sakura,Sasuke!'' said naruto and run to the girl with pink hair and black hair boy. naruto hugged them.

'' Lets go all ready!'' said sakura and grab two boys. they went on attractions. later naruto dropped his mother necklaces and some crow take it and fly to the forest. naruto run after the bird saing.

'' Hei you cursed bird give me my necklaces!'' said naruto still running after the bird sakura and sasuke run after naruto. they run very deep in to the forest and bird stopped flying and land in the cave. naruto looked at the bird and said.

''Uff.. I tired of running sasuke can you take that bird?'' asked naruto. sasuke looked at bird and said.

'' Look!'' said sasuke and naruto and sakura looked and see that bird is turning in to dark humans figure. they didn't see his face but when they looked at his red eyes and they three fall asleep..

* * *

><p>Naruto fell like some one is hiting him and open his eyes.<p>

'' Damn you naruto you are hurting me! get off me!'' said sakura with angry face. naruto jumped of her and asked sasuke's.

'' Where is he?'' asked naruto and looked around there wasn't any cave and the forest was different.

'' We aren't in funfair forest!'' said sasuke to naruto. sakura stand up looked aroud.

'' So where are we?'' asked sakura. naruto looked around and see on the tree hanging his necklace.

'' I found it!'' said naruto and turned to sasuke and sakura.

'' Thats great naruto but where are we it isn't the same forest!'' said sakura.

'' Why do you think that it isn't?'' said naruto.

'' Because in our forest isn't bamboo trees!'' said sakura. sasuke looked around and said.

'' I hear some one in there lets go and ask where are we.'' said sasuke.

''okay!'' said naruto and sakura go after them.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto..Sakura..why did it happen to them... I was so stupid..why I let them go..<em>

'' Tsunade-sama anbu take they bodys to the hospital and sasuke is there to!'' said shizune and give some papers to tsunade. tsunade stand up and go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke go to the river and hear some poeple talking. They go to them and asked.<p>

'' Hei do you know were is funfair?'' asked naruto and four people jumped back of the river so fast that in second later they was on the trees.

''Naruto don't scare people like that baka!'' said Sakura and run to the Naruto. She smile at people.

'' We lost and can you just say were are we?'' said Sakura. The people didn't lend down but was watching them. People was dress up very strangely :black clothe and a mask on face.

Suddenly some think like knife fly from people with mask hand and Sasuke fast move Sakura and Naruto back. If he didn't do it in time they might be get hurted.

'' Hei are you crazy what are you doing?'' said sakura to them. They jump of the tree and take some more knifes. Two have a katana.

'' Listen we don't wonna problems so we just go and forget about this okay?'' said naruto and take a steep back when one of these masked guys appeared behind him and hit him. Naruto fall down and was screaming of run to naruto and tried to hit the masked guy but he just disappeared. He help naruto to stand up and run to sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto and said.

'' What the fuck are you doing?'' said sakura with tears on her face. Sasuke fast open his backpack and take his katana. He was training with katana and karate,judo,aikido. Naruto allso was training but didn't was that looked at Naruto and then one of them said.

'' You look very familiar? just like Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto.'' whan he said they names they looked at him. Other masked asked.

'' Like Naruto but it can't be.. he is dead!'' said other and prepare to fight.

'' They are just pretending them!'' said other and throw knife at Sasuke, but he dodge it.

Suddenly appeared other but he has mask onli on his mouth and nose. he looked at them and said.

'' Who are you?'' said he.

'' If we sai can you promise that you will not hurt use?'' asked sakura.

'' Okay I promise.'' said he.

''Im Sakura Haruno this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.'' said sakura and looked at naruto. In his moutch was blood. The man looked at them.

_no it can really be them our can... but they chakra is really Sakuras,Naruto,and Sasukes. Better I take them to the hokage._

'' Okay you three will go with me'' said masked man and throw some think and gass started to go around them and they fall aslleep again.

* * *

><p>Anbu appear in Tsunades office and said.<p>

'' Tsunade-sama we found three people which looks like sakura haruno,naruto uzumaki,sasuke uchiha!'' said anbu.

''What? but they can't be them..they are died!'' said Tsunade.

'' The same thing said hataki kakashi! But he said that you have to see naruto uzumaki he is injured.'' said anbu.

'' Where are they?'' asked Tsunade.

''They are in hospital'' said anbu and Tsunade disappear.

* * *

><p>''Shizune show me they blood and other analyze papers!'' said Tsunade going to the hospital.<p>

'' Here Tsunade-sama!'' said shizune and give here papers.

''But...'' said Tsunade and dropped papers and fast run to they ward.

She open the door and run to the Naruto. He hear the noise and open his eyes. She looked at him and hugged him. Then Sakura and Sasuke open they eyes.

'' Hei lady what are you doing? do I know you?'' asked Naruto and Tsunade looked at him with tears on her face.

'' You... don't know me? asked Tsunade.

'' Off course! I never see you before!'' said Naruto and looked aroud when he see that he is in hospital he relax.

'' Sakura are you okay'' asked Naruto and Tsunade go and hugged Sakura.

'' Hey lady what are you doing? go away from Sakura!'' said naruto and a lot of people came in to palate. Naruto and his friends looked aroud and said.

'' Go away from our ward!'' said Naruto and turned to Sasuke.

'' Hei Sasuke are you all right? now we are in hospital we need just call to Sakuras parent's!'' said Naruto with smile and turned to Sakura but sakura was looking at blonde hair girl which was huging her and saing.

'' Sakura how can It be you? didn't you die with naruto?'' said blonde and Sakura asked her.

''Die?'' asked sakura.

'' Yes we found you and naruto and sasuke died two days ago!'' said blonde.

''Naruto-kun you are alive!'' said girl with black hair and white eyes.

''Hei naruto how did you get back from that world?'' asked boy with red simbols on his cheeks.

''Why all of you know my name?'' asked Naruto. Tsunade stand up and said.

''I wonna to show you three one thing come with me.'' said Tsunade and open the door. Naruto Sakura,Sasuke go after her and they went to the dark room Tsunade turn on light and they see three beds and on there wasn't anybody.

''What?'' said Tsunade and then she run to the Shizune. Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke was alone and then somebody came to them.

'' Hi Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke?'' said tall man with green jumpsuit.

'' Hello but I even don't know who you are..'' said naruto. then Tsunade run to them and asked.

'' So naruto how did you get back?'' asked Tsunade they looked at her.

'' Hey lady do we know you?'' asked Naruto.

''What! Im tsunade the fifth hokage!'' said Tsunade..

'' You are what?'' asked Naruto. Sakura looked at her.

'' Lady Tsunade where are we?'' asked Sakura she didn't know anything but she thinks that beter be nice.

'' You are in kanoha'' said Tsunade and looked at the Sasuke.

'' And Im interested how did he find you'' said Tsunade and go in to hallway. They go after her. And back to they ward.

'' Go and rest now ,later I will talk with you okay?'' said Tsunade with smile.

''Okay'' said Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke just lie down and fall allseep. Naruto and Sakura do the same thing. They don't know we are they but they believe that they are in safe hands...

* * *

><p>okay if you didn't get some thing I will say.<p>

1) naruto was in our world.

2) in ninja world akatsuki killed naruto,sasuke,sakura.

one of reader said that don't get why naruto care about his mother necklaces.

3) it his mother and grandmother necklaces and it look just like tsunades but it blue.


	2. where are we?

don't be bad at me if bad english...

review if you like the begin...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: where are we?<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade was working in her office when some one knocked in to the door.<p>

''Came in'' said Tsunade and Jiraiya open the door.

'' Hey Tsunade is this really what I hear that Naruto and Sakura are back?'' said Jiraiya.

'' Yes they are but they acting like they don't remeber anythink...'' said Tsunade and stopped to work and looked at Jiraiya.

'' Really? but I think when Naruto will see me he will remember all..'' said Jiraiya.

''Okay now lets go they will wake up soon.'' said Tsunade and go with Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly open his eyes and looked aroud there no one and he sat in the bed.<p>

'' Sakura, Sasuke are you awake?'' said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke slowly open they eyes and sat in the bed.

''What is Naruto?'' said Sakura.

''Sakura why you parents aren't here?'' asked Naruto. Sakura looked aroud and then remember all what happen last day.

'' I.. I..don't know if hospital didn't call them,they don't know that we are here.'' said Sakura. Suddenly door open and Tsunade walk in with a man with white hair. Naruto looked at man and think.

_he..looks very familiar..._

'' Good morning lady Tsunade'' said Sakura to Tsunade.

'' Good morning Sakura'' said Tsunade. Man looked at Sakura and said.

'' You said that they don't remember, but it looks like Sakura remember all...'' said man.

'' Hei Naruto do you remember me?'' man looked at Naruto and Naruto said.

'' You look very familiar.. but nope I don't remember..'' said Naruto.

''Naruto you really don't remember?'' said man.

'' Nope..'' said Naruto. Then man take his hand to him and in his hand started to appier some like little spera think and it was blue color.

''Aaaa! what is it?'' said Naruto and jumped to Sakura.

''Its rasengan don't you remember? It techique that I theach you!'' said man.

'' What is your name?'' asked Sakura.

''Im the best sannin in the world and frogs king! JIRAIYA!'' said man. And that think in his hand disappear. Naruto sat on his bed and started to think.

'' Nope I don't remember!'' said Naruto and lie on his bed. Sasuke stand up and go to the window. Then he turned to Sakura and Naruto and said.

''Naruto,Sakura I don't know we are we but we aren't in japan...'' said Sasuke and pointed to the window. Naruto and Sakura run to see and they see streets. And they see other people who was jumping on the the masked guys.

'' What!'' scream Naruto and run to his bed saying.

'' It isn't funny dream... some one hit me!'' said Naruto and Sasuke came to him and hit him in to the head.

''Ouh! but thanks now I know that Im not sleeping!'' said Naruto. Sakura turned to Tsunade because she was only human they know now.

'' Hm..lady Tsunade where are we?'' aske Sakura. She know that she have to nice even when she isn't with people she know.

'' You are in kanoha!'' said Tsunade and go to Naruto. But Naruto mind was blowing up from jumping people on the building and tree's.

'' Don't touch me lady!'' said Naruto and jumped to Sakura and Sasuke.

'' What is happening in here?'' asked boy with big white dog caming in the room.

'' Naruto-kun don't be afraid of us we are your friends!'' said girl with black hair and white eyes.

'' Listen you all people I don't know you aren't my friends my only friends are Sakura and Sasuke! And now you are saying that we aren't in japan!'' said Naruto. Tsunade looked at him and said.

'' You are in ninja world! what happen to you naruto don't you really not remember?'' said Tsunade. then Shizune come in.

'' Tsunade-sama our test about then was wrong! they chakra isn't the same!'' said Shizune.

'' What do you wonna to say?'' asked Tsunade.

'' Naruto have kyuubi but it's chakra is so weak just like he isn't ninja!'' said Shizune. Sasuke looked at them and asked.

'' You wonna say that we are in some world of ninja?'' asked Sasuke.

'' Of course! and Naruto is my student and Sakura is student Tsunade's!'' said Jiraiya.

''No..no.. we can't be in some shit like this..'' said Naruto and Sakura hug him.

'' Naruto all will be all right we need just be together!..'' said Sakura.

''Naruto calm down... said Sasuke. Tsunade looked at Naruto and said.

''Listen I don't know how did you three get back but tomorrow all you will go train with me,Jiraiya,Kakahi!'' said Tsunade and athers guys gone.

'' What? what do you mean by train?'' said Naruto.

'' You will come to training ground and we will train you!'' said Tsunade.

''Lady Tsunade but what will I do ,I don't train to fight?'' said Sakura.

'' Don't lie Sakura! you are my best student! and one of most pawerfull woman in the world!'' said Tsunade.

'' Its a grat joke lady but Sakura can't be 'one of most pawerfull wonam in the world'!'' said Naruto.

'' Come to train tomorrow and you will see...'' said Tsunade and close the door.

'' Naruto I...'' she was cut of by Sasuke.

'' We will run away from here to night.'' said Sasuke and looked at the window.

'' How?'' asked Sakura.

'' We just go from the window and run in to there okay.'' said Sasuke and pointed to the big gate.

'' Okay I will do what you say Sasuke!'' said Naruto. And lie down in bed.

* * *

><p>Deep in the night<p>

''Sakura wake up..'' said Naruto to her. Sakura slowly open her eyes and looked aroud Sasuke was standing near the window. They go throw the window and go on the roof of hospital. Later they go on graud and run to the gate.

'' Do you think that they know about us?'' asked Sakura.

'' I don't know... maybe..'' said Naruto and run to the gate. They run to the forest and when they fell safe they stop to take a breath. Suddenly they hear some voices and run to the forest. After some time they where near big river and stop to drink. Sakura looked at Naruto injury and it was all gone. Sasuke was walking aroud and watching aren't there some others. Suddenly he hear voice of poeple and run to Sakura and Sasuke.

'' Some one is here.'' said Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto stand up. Sakura see the two dark figures in the forest and said.

'' Show yourselfs!'' said Sakura and two dark figures came to moon light. There was two guys wearing black coat with red clouds. Sasuke stand near Sakura and said.

'' Naruto if something will happen take Sakura away,understand!'' said Sasuke. Naruto takes Sakura one hand and said.

'' Sakura if Sasuke say that we need to run we run okay?'' asked Naruto.

'' But Sasuke...'' she was cut off.

'' He will be fine'' said Naruto and looked at two guys. One was with red hair and other was blonde.

'' Hei didn't we kill you when we take kyuubi out,un?'' said blonde. Red hair guy looked at Sakura and didn't sai anything. Sakura didn't see they faces because there was very dark.

'' What to do?'' asked Sakura, Naruto.

'' I don't know maybe they will let us go..'' said Naruto. Red hair guy looked at sakura but this time he said.

''Sakura?..how can you be alive? I killed you with my own hands.'' said red hair guy. Sakura looked at him and somebody jumped near Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto. It was that 'friend' from hospital he was with brown hair and white eyes. A few minutes later there came all 'friends' from hospital. They all stand near Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto. Naruto think that now is the best moment to run. He turned to Sasuke and said.

'' Sasuke lets run now.'' said Naruto and they grab Sakura and started to run in to 's see that and said.

'' Neji run after them and take them out!'' said Kiba.

''okay!'' said Neji and run in to forest.

* * *

><p>To naruto,sasuke,sakura<p>

''Naruto I hear something coming.'' said didn't look back he looked at Sakura and said.

''Sakura if he will attack run we will deal with him.'' said looked at him and said.

''Naruto don't leave me!'' said stopped and see next to Sakura standing guy with brown long hair and white eyes. He touch Sakura to her forehead and Sakura run to Sakura but guy was very fast and touch Naruto to forehead. Naruto tried to not fall asleep and crawl to run to Naruto and put Naruto near Sakura and said.

'' you watch her,I will deal with him.'' said Sasuke and take a branch. Neji looked at Naruto and didn't was surprised that he didn't fall asleep yet.

''Listen you three why did you run from hospital?'' said looked at him and said.

''We wonna..t..o go...h..ome..'' said Naruto and fall Sasuke looked at Naruto and when he turned to Neji he fell touch on his forehead and fall asleep..

* * *

><p>and sorry bad english...<p> 


	3. New life

sorry bad english...

enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New life in kanoha<p>

* * *

><p>''uh..where Im I?'' asked naruto and tried to open his head was in pain.<p>

''ou!'' said naruto. some one put hand on his head and pain started to go away.

'' naruto relax you are home.'' said woman's voice to him.

''mam?'' said naruto.

'' no stupid!'' said voice. naruto slowly open his eyes and see blonde hair woman.

'' you are that woman from hospital!'' said naruto. she looked at him with angry face. naruto looked around and see that he is in some one's house.

'' hei naruto!'' said familiar voice and he turned to her. there was sakura.

''sakura-chan!'' said naruto and jumped to her and hug her. she hug him back.

'' so sakura what happen where are we?'' said naruto.

'' calm down naruto. where are in yours house! tsunade told me all and now I understand what happen and I need to talk with you and sasuke.'' said sakura. and go to the living was sasuke.

''sasuke!'' said naruto and jumped to hug him.

'' naruto easy..'' said sasuke.

'' okay naruto now sat and listen that what I will tell you will be scocking...'' said sakura. naruto sat down and listen to sakura.

''okay now I star...we aren't in japan we are in ninja world..we are in kanoha..ninja village of fire countrie..in this world ninja can control chakra.. and sasuke have a brother to but he... and in this world your parend are died..naruto Im so sorry...'' said sakura.

'' no need to apologize sakura Im all right.'' said naruto with smile on his face.

''okay naruto.'' said sakura.

''and what about itachi in here?'' said naruto.

''he killed all my clan...'' said sasuke.

''what!'' said naruto.

'' naruto calm down..so yes itachi killed all his clan...and in you naruto is sealed nine tails demon fox...''said sakura.

'' WHAT! THE DEMON!'' said naruto.

'' naruto... in this world is nine demon..monsters..they have very a lot of chakra and are very dangerious...you have the most pawerful..'' said sakura.

'' and what the hell is that chakra?'' said naruto.

''hm.. it is like life energy..with it you can control elements..do vgsdew jutsu..'' said sakura.

'' you mean that I can fly!'' said naruto.

'' no! baka! in here is 5 elements fire,earth,water,wind,lightning but are people which can mix elements and get new elements!'' said sakura.

'' new elements?'' said naruto.

'' like lava,wood,ice..'' said sakura.

'' wow I wonna to live here! but school...'' said naruto.

'' and naruto you know that in here they go to school only 5 years... so now you will not have to go to school...'' said sakura with smile.

'' and we don't know how to get back..so I think that we can live here..in this world was naruto,sasuke,sakura but they die and we can replase them... I kind like here..'' said sakura.

'' so naruto will you like be in here?'' asked sasuke.

''I..I...wonna to live here!'' said naruto.

'' I allways wanted to be and super!'' said naruto. then come tsunade and sakura said.

'' naruto she is my sensei and hokage!'' said sakura.

'' really...but what is hokage?'' said naruto.

'' it is leader of village!'' said sakura.

'' au..thats cool!'' said naruto.

'' you know naruto you allways wanted to became hokage and protect people you love...'' said tsunade.

'' really.. but I will protect people I love!'' said naruto.

'' okay'' said tsunade.

'' and who is my sensei?'' asked naruto.

'' jiraiya.'' said sakura.

'' that old man?'' said naruto.

'' hei naruto I and jiraiya are legendary sannins!'' said tsunade.

'' really and what does it mean?'' said naruto.

'' naruto it mean that he is very very powerful and hokages level!'' said sakura.

'' and sasuke?'' asked naruto.

'' my will teach hatake kakashi.'' said sasuke.

''hm..who is he?'' asked naruto.

'' he is copy ninja and have sharingan to!'' said sakura.

'' what is sharingan?'' asked naruto.

'' it is super eyes power of his clan..'' said sakura.

'' all right lets go!'' said jiraiya coming in to room.

'' jiraiya sensei!'' said naruto.

'' hm.. strange when you call me like that better call me pervert sensei!'' said jiraiya.

'' why?'' asked naruto.

'' because you allways call me like that later you will know why and now we need to learn cool jutsu!'' said jiraiya.

'' right!'' said naruto and run after jiraiya.

'' sasuke lets go we need to train to.'' said kakashi.

'' sakura let to go train.'' said tsunade.

'' yes tsunade-sama!'' said sakura.

and new life stars here... what will hapen next...

* * *

><p>review...<p> 


	4. training begins!

sorry bad english...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: training begins<p>

* * *

><p>in training grounds...<p>

Naruto was training with jiraiya. Jiraiya show him Naruto now tries to do rasengan.

'' no Naruto did you forget how to control chakra! you have to concentrate chakra and make her to move like spera!'' said Jiraiya to naruto. But Jiraiya see that this new naruto is more stonger and he learns faster.

''okay pervert sensei!'' said Naruto and started to do that.

* * *

><p>in hokage's tower..<p>

''Sakura you learn so fast!'' said Tsunade and see how fast sakura learned the medic ninjutsu.

''really?I don't think that is hard!'' said Sakura. Tsunade remember that other Sakura lear that in 4 days but she learn in 2 days.

'' Okay Sakura now lets go learn walk with chakra in to trees...'' Tsunade was cut of.

'' No need to learn Tsunade-sama I lean that with kakashi yesterday!'' said Sakura.

'' Thats good! Then we can learn how to walk on...'' Tsunade wa cut of by Sakura again.

''water! I know that allready!'' said Sakura with smile.

_she really is sakura...maybe they don't remember..but they powers still are with them..._

* * *

><p>in forest...<p>

''okay sasuke! now we will take a break...'' said kakashi and sat down on a tree.

''no..uf..Im not tired...uf...'' said sasuke. kakashi looked at him and said.

'' sasuke we will take 10 minutes break then we will again train..'' said kakashi and sasuke sat down. they drink water and sakura run to then.

'' hei sasuke! hei kakashi-sensei! ou sasuke you have wounds! let me heal you!'' said sakura and run to sasuke. she put her hand and started to heal. kakashi looked at them and think.

_they really are sasuke and sakura...they act the same...oh..good that akatsuki didn't kill them..._

* * *

><p>in akatsuki hideou...<p>

''what? the kyuubi? but it can't be we killed him and his friends!'' said hidan.

'' thats really strange but we really see them...'' said sasori.

''hm... I believe because the kyuubis energy which we get disappear...I don't know why but we need to get him again!'' said pain.

''again? that will be hard...but when we meet them they chakra fell very strange...'' said deidara.

'' what do you mean,deidara?'' asked pain.

''hm..they chakra looked like they didn't use it in years..'' said sasori.

''okay I dicaded that we will catch kyuubi. after 2 weeks you will go to land of fire. on that mission will go...' said pain.

* * *

><p>in kanoha...<p>

so you will go on a mission c-rank you will need to deliver papers to kazekage!'' said tsunade and naruto asked.

'' who is that kazekage?'' asked naruto.

''uh..naruto your memory still is blind...its your friend!'' said tsunade.

'' really what is his name?'' asked naruto.

'' garra!'' said little angry tsunade and sakura hit naruto in to head and they go.

after they leave enter jiraiya and kakashi.

'' so tsunade how is sakura's teaching?'' asked jiraiya.

'' she really are sakura but she learn all so fast even faster then first time,maybe its because she allready it know but lost her memory...'' said tsunade and looked at kakashi.

''sasuke train is going very well he is even more hard working.'' said kakashi.

''thats good...and how naruto?'' asked tsunade.

''hm.. how to say he is naruto he learns all the same way but he is really more powerfull that before...'' said jiraiya.

* * *

><p>in kanoha morning...<p>

sakura and sasuke was standing near gate and was waiting for naruto. after few minutes naruto run to them with toast in his mouth.

''suorr...yy..II..mm..LL..a...tttt...ee..'' said naruto with full mouth.

'' you naruto faster! we will go to land of wind three days so faster!'' said sakura.

'' yes naruto.'' said sasuke and they leave.

they allready know allmost all what know the reall them.

after some hours.

''sakura-chan..Im tired...lets stop...'' said naruto and sat down.

'' naruto get up! its road! not a bench!'' said sakura and take naruto for his ear.

''ai!ai! sakura-chan thats hurts!'' said naruto. sasuke just stand and look at them. he was very happy that they all are allright and alive. after few more hours travel they dicaded that they will build camp.

'' naruto you go get brach and sasuke will do fire. I will go and get water.'' said sakura and they go. she went to the river and take water. then she hear some one and take a kunai.

'' whos there? come out!'' said sakura and see boy coming out he was about her age.

''so sakura how did you get back?'' asked boy. sakura didn't know who he was and said.

''I didn't get back I allways was here!'' she looked at boy he was with red hair and beautiful brown eyes.

''hm...really? that strange... do you know who I am?'' asked boy. sakura looked at him very carefully.

''nope! I didn't meet you before!'' said sakura. boy face change. now he was looking at her like she is crazy.

''you really don't know me?'' asked boy.

''no! I really didn't see you in my life so go away I don't need new friends like you!'' said sakura and take her water then suddenly that boy appear next to her back and said.

''I don't wonna be friends,sakura...'' said boy and sakura fast turned and hit with her ankle to hit his stomach but he jump back and she didn't get him.

'' don't dare stand from my back!'' said sakura. boy looked at her and take out some scroll. then appear naruto and sasuke they looked at boy and naruto said.

''hey you who are you and what are you doing?'' asked little angry naruto.

'' so my dear sakura we will meet soon...'' said boy and disappear. sasuke didn't sense his chakra and asked.

'' sakura do you know him?'' asked sasuke.

'' sasuke I see him first in my life!'' said sakura and they go back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>review if you like...<br>**


End file.
